


Fool's Gold

by in_san_ity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't want to give away too much, M/M, Pirates, lots of confusion most definitely, pirate terminology, they're onto me already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_san_ity/pseuds/in_san_ity
Summary: "Even the softest whisper of pirate cap'n Byun Baekhyun's name would strike fear into the hearts of all who 'eard it."





	Fool's Gold

"Even the softest whisper of pirate cap'n Byun Baekhyun's name would strike fear into the hearts of all who 'eard it. He was a man who 'ad beheaded three of 'is father's crew at only fourteen years old, been thrown o'erboard into the open ocean, and lived to tell the tale." The room stilled, no sound to be heard. It was as though even the walls were leaning in on those gathered to hear what was about to be said. "He comandeered The Aeris and 'er crew with the help of only four men, and commanded the respect of those aboard 'er by conductin' brutal raids and terrifyin' punishments. One of those better known is 'is habit of taking a hot poker to the eyeballs of any man who dares disobey 'im. After 'e's done with 'em, people call 'em The Blind. Men who serve only the cap'n and have sworn all their remaining faculties to 'im and the ship. Aye, he lives by a fearsome code, known only to 'is own men and likely not understood by the vast majority of the bilge rats who infest the Pirate's Cove."

"Where and why he collects the freaks that sail The Aeris is an equally mysterious tale. A siren boy that speaks not a one word, only stares into yer soul with eyes black as tar. S'likely Cap'n Byun cut the monster's tongue out 'imself. A pair 'o brothers from a respectable town who 'ad turned and killed their whole family in cold blood. A doctor who's wife was burned at the stake for witchcraft. A swordsman who 'ad once served the king, blind now in one eye and missin' three fingers. And per'aps the biggest treasure o' all, rumoured to be the Capn's personal whore, and for good reason- given 'is worth."

The man paused, a delighted gleam in his eye as he looked around at his captive audience; yellow teeth peeking out from beneath chapped lips in a display of his wicked glee.

"The boy who bleeds pure gold."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time! I'm sorry to those that follow my other stories and are hoping for a full return/conclusion to those stories I had once started. I'm currently working and studying at university and unless I am passionate about a writing project I won't force myself to pursue it. At the moment this fic is really new and exciting to me, and I'm hoping I'll get plenty of time and inspiration to make it exactly what I want. 
> 
> At the moment "Fool's Gold" is a working title and I have posted this preview to gauge interest in this story!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comment section. 
> 
> So much love, 
> 
> chippa
> 
> p.s. Guess below in the comments if you think you know any of the crew members described? ;^)


End file.
